1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated optical film and a liquid crystal panel using the film, and a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical films have been generally used in liquid crystal display apparatuses for performing optical compensation. For example, films each using an inorganic laminar compound have been proposed as the optical films (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3,141,503). The use of a cellulose-based resin, a polyvinyl alcohol-based resin, or the like has been proposed for forming the inorganic laminar compound into a film. However, those resins each involve the following problem. That is, the resins each contain a large number of hydrophilic functional groups. Accordingly, when the resins are each combined with the inorganic laminar compound containing a hydrophilic functional group, the resins each thicken owing to an interaction with the compound, thereby making it difficult to perform cast film formation. As a result, the following problem arises. That is, it is difficult to obtain an excellent optical compensation function. Meanwhile, an abrupt cost reduction has been progressing in a liquid crystal panel market.